LORE s02e08
= Character Improvements = * Dan - Hoarding * Deja Vu - Add Useful to Age Acceleration, 1d+2hd Age Acceleration * Puddles - Upgrading 1d to 1hd and +1hd in Change to Waterform, upgrading 2d to 2hd in Hyper Stealth = Episode Summary = After recovering the flux capacitor in the previous episode, the heroes fly across Europe until Dan crashes his new rocketship in Italy. There, the team encounters Easy Company and everyone heads back to the USA. We find ourselves in the south, in Savannah Georgia, where we meet Paradox who, apparently, has been expecting us. He's arranged a site for us to get the work completed on the flux capacitor so we can return home. There are apparently only a few places where we can set up an interdimensional portal. We arrive at the site, on the campus of a University of Georgia satellite campus. We have an empty building to work with, and set about securing it. Every week, Paradox comes through with supplies. Puddles builds a moat around it. Dan sits on the roof, absorbing sunlight and ready to shoot down planes overhead. Easy Company sets up a schedule to keep watch as well. Meanwhile, Doris and the Mr. Pearls work on the machine. Dan also heads out to request assistance from the local militia group, if we are attacked by the Nazis. The Nazis are too far to make it to us on foot, easily. Deja Vu suggests we create a giant tarp to place over the building and paint it to match the surrounding area, so we can hide the entire building from the Nazis. As a cover story, he tells the local press that the building's roof has been heavily damaged and the tarp is to protect it until the end of the war. Concerned that the machine might be used by the aliens to invade our dimension, we arrange explosives and a cement mixer around the machine. We place to blow up the device and encase it in cement if needed. After 2 weeks of peaceful work, just as the final work is being done on the portal device, we find a motorcade heading towards the building, jeeps and armored vehicles with American flags on them. We meet the President of the alternate dimension USA, John Nance Gardner. He wants his people to take over the site, to use the flux capacitor for the war, but we don't want to release control of it. At the same time, we are hesitant to attack, because we are heavily outnumbered and outgunned, and because the soldiers are not really our enemies. Dan stalls. The soldiers prepare to invade anyhow. The portal is almost ready, and the team barricades the doors and Dan welds them shut. They cut the power to the building. Without it, we can't get the portal up and running, so Dan takes his jet pack and a soldier from Easy Company who can start the power up again. The pair leaves the building, invisible, and finds the power plant. There, they manage to turn the power back on again, but Dan gets injured. Deja Vu and Puddles hold off the soldiers, who have blasted a hole in the side of the building and are attacking. Deja Vu shoots them, while Puddles tries to seal off the hole in the building, eventually succeeding. Dan returns and the portal opens. The team steps through with Easy Company, and finds themselves at the top of the World Trade Building in Chicago. We are arrested by the police, but Agent Price arrives to clear things up. He informs us that we have been reassigned, and are heading towards the Pacific, to contest the Japanese assault on the islands near Alaska. We will have a break in Hawaii. Before we leave Chicago, Deja Vu gets a replacement watch. Apparently, we will get combat training before moving on to our assignment. = Quotes = * "Locus? You better watch it, they'll eat your crops." - Dan doesn't understand the meaning of the word "locus" * "Savannah? I always wanted to see lions." * "Who does he think he is, the President?" "Why, actually, yes he is." * The President: "I understand you have a Mr. Pearl with you." The team: "Actually, we have several. You can take your pick." = Endgame Bonuses = * 5 XP (+1 for Dan as MVP) * Bonus skill: Siege Tactics = Related Documents = = Next Week =